


dear alex

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Kara writes a letter to Alex.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Alex

Its been sometime since I have talked to you. I know with the red k incident and myriad happening we didn't have time to talk. And I know you are happy now with Maggie I didn't want to interfere in you're life now. You are happy Alex and if she makes you happy then I am happy. Sometimes I wish I had to guts to tell you what you mean to me Alex. You are my hero Alex you always have been and always will be. The first minute I laid eyes on you I knew I was in love but I pushed it down because you just wanted to be sisters but each time you mention Maggie my heart breaks a little more so this is my last letter you my hero my greatest secret my love.

You're faithfully always and forever  
Kara Danvers.

Kara snuck into alexs apartment and left the note for Alex with a thought ( I will always love you ) and then Kara flew out the window to go meet Nyssa al gul.


	2. dear alex part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara writes Alex another letter

Dear Alex

Hey there Alex. So its been a month since my first letter to you. I've been all over the world and seen thing I've always wanted see admittedly I wished you would be by my side but I guess that wont happen now.

I heard you and Maggie moved in together congrats I know you liked her alot I just wish it was me. Hey I go to Tokyo soon to see a old friend Nyssa wants me to meet and train with a sword master.

I got my flat in national city sold today 500.000 dollars I nearly passed out its so much money lexie. I want you to know something Alex I am forever grateful for everything you did for me growing up and when I was supergirl helping me with my powers. Looking out for me in Midvale you showed me things about life love and all that gibber jabber. oh and thanks for defending this orphan alien from the big popper pop corn machine. As always I will always love and think of you till the day I come home.

You're s always till the end of time.  
Kara danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda into these letters fics that Kara sends to alex should I do one from Alex to Kara might try one from Maggie to kara


	3. dear kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a e-mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided Kara will get e-mails from her friends instead of letters as they don't know where she will be

To sg99@outlook.com

Dear Kara 

Hey Kara its Lucy its been a couple of months since you left national city and honestly it hasn't been the same without you. We all miss you Kara. We miss you're smile we all miss you're happiness. Alex has been hard on her self blaming her self for you leaving. And yeah she showed me you're letters Kara. Why didn't you say anything to her or myself. You deserve happiness Kara.  
I ripped into James today I thought he had something to do with you going away but he told me you had a chat and you said you didn't feel the same anymore so you split up. Kara you shouldnt be ashamed about being bi sexual. Yeah I figured it out how could I not after reading you're letters to Alex. Besides I am bi sexual too. Anyway send me a letter sometime Kara I would love to hear from you and remember Kara if you need help at anytime day or night get me a message and ill send the cavalry to get you home.

Catch you later bluebird  
From Lucy still you're boss lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this can be classed as au


	4. alex emails kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gets a bollocking from alex and a few word of advice

To sg99@outlook.com

Dear Kara 

Hey there Kara. What the fuck is wrong with you. do you know what you have done. You just up and left me with that note you left on the counter and the bombshell you dropped on me.

Kara you confessed something to me via a letter you told me you love me. Kara I love you too you should know that but as you said I am with Maggie and yes we live together but its not really a relationship its about friendship and great sex ( ew ew ew ) Kara thought reading that bit.

Are you blushing Kara oh I know you are anyway look Kara we all need to talk. Mum is beside her self with worry we had a argument and guess what I won first time for everything I guess. Kara please come home we all miss you none more than me.

I showed Lucy you're letters Kara she was sobbing by the end of them. Kara I kinda guessed you were bi sexual but I told Maggie about you the real you I trust her Kara. Anyway Kara hope you're training with Nyssa goes well be safe bluebird and as Lucy said if you need help anytime day or night the cavalry will come.

Stay safe bluebird love Alex.

Ps Maggie will email you too she just wants to chat to you if you send her a letter send it to my address oh yeah before you go 500.000 thousand for you're flat money well spent by the deo by Kara xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks to everyone who review means alot to me


	5. dear lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara writes Lucy a letter.

Dear Lucy.

Hey there Lucy thanks for understanding you don't know how much it means to me that you care about me.

Hey I realised something the other night when Nyssa had me in the healing salt bath. We could have been haveing so much fun if I knew you were bi like me lol. Shit sorry Lucy don't want to make you uncomfortable.  
We went on a mission today Nyssa and myself it wasn't much just a local guy trying to get a bit more from a local girl. Don't worry no one can see my face and I don't fly. Lucy I am sorry I left you kinda short of staff at the deo but as people keep saying to me they were battleing aliens before I became supergirl. I believe in you Lucy I always have till next time.

Yours faithfully   
Kara Danvers

Ps hey I saw you today you looked tired get some rest Lucy Lou ( yeah I said it sue me )


	6. maggie sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie emails Kara.

To sg99@outlook.com

Hey there Kara its Maggie Alex told me its cool to email you. You know we moved into together. now don't worry it all about companion ship obviously I want more but I realise that you are important to Alex and if anything was going to happen I would have to talk with you.  
Kara Alex told me about you who you really were. God the girl I like very much is supergirls sister who herself is very hot. ( Kara blushes at that ) look Kara I just have to tell you that you mean the world to so many people Alex Lucy me and the whole of national city as well. You had a shaky start but you have done good work. And when you come back id love to have a drink with you alex and Lucy.

Now stay safe Kara zor el and never give up ill keep everyone safe untill we meet. Feel free to write to me anytime supergirl.

From Maggie.

Kara clossed her email app and thought about all her friends. Kara knew she was doing the right thing training with Nyssa she wanted to be better.

" Kara I know you miss them but believe that you are doing the right thing " Nyssa spoke.

Kara turned and bowed to Nyssa " thank you master " Kara spoke.

" now now my steel warrior when we are not training you call me Nyssa we are friends " Nyssa said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bye the way when Kara refers to Nyssa as master it ain't some weirdly kinky thing lol it respect between student and master. There wont always be story at the end of emails but if people think its good idea I might add it.


	7. maggie sawyer part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara writes to Maggie sawyer

Maggie sawyer left work at the ncpd and was heading home after a long day at work. As she headed inside the flat that she shared with karas sister Alex. Maggie and alex had a funny relationship it was about mostly sex. Alex knew Maggie wanted more. But alex wasn't sure if she could give it.

" hey Maggie babe this came for you " Alex said as Maggie entered.

Maggie walked to alex and kissed her cheek.

" hey babe how was you're day " Maggie looked at the emvelope " no address " Maggie asked.

" its from Kara " alex spoke " I am away to get take out you stay and read that.

Maggie sat and opened the letter.

Dear Maggie.

Hey Maggie thank you for you're email. Look I wanted to tell you that if you and alex want to be together I would never get in the way. Yes I do love Alex but Maggie you could be good for Alex she deserves someone who can be there for her and who might not die every other week. Look Maggie I know about you and Kate Kane. Yeah I know she is batwoman and I am supergirl of course we have met.  
Look Maggie I have to stop now but ill give you one important warning you break her heart ill break you're legs okay out of all the aliens I am the one you should fear. Anyway mags look I know you are a good woman any way thanks for email feel free to email again.

You'res faithfully   
Kara Danvers

When Alex got home her and Maggie went out not know that the shit was about to hit the fan.


	8. dear alex p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara comes home and a mole will be discovered.

Nyssa was walking through her faculty in the mountains when she heard it a warning siren going off she rushed to karas room to inform her young friend.

" Kara come you must go " Nyssa said.

" what why " kara asked standing.

" this facility is about to be raided no one would dare attack me in my home unless they had reason to " Nyssa spoke.

" how would anyone know I am here only a few people know " kara asked.

Nyssa saw the look on karas face and knew the girl was distraught. Nyssa walked forward and embraced the girl.

" kara you're safety is what's important you know this don't worry kara for I will be safe " Nyssa spoke 

" you better be if not ill come for you Nyssa " kara said.

Everyone at the league knew their master was fond of the young kryptonian and would do anything for her. Nyssa personally trained kara so that in it self says alot.

" before you leave kara I have something for you " Nyssa pulled a box from under karas bed " this I had made for you in case we had to part " Nyssa spoke

Kara looked at the garment it was a league outfit when kara looked closely she noticed the house of el symbol and the right breast plate. Kara looked at Nyssa and put on the clothes.

" thank you Nyssa ill where it with pride " kara spoke as she walked forward and leaned her forehead against Nyssa's.

" of that I am sure my girl of steel now go kara our brothers and sisters will hold them off whilst you make you're escape " Nyssa said giving kara a peck on the lips.

Kara was sobbing as she made her way to the window. Kara pulled the hood up and flew away in to the night.

Nyssa turned to leave the room when one of her people came into the room.

" master the people attacking left once you're student flew away " Nyssa nodded and the person left.

Nyssa saw karas phone and picked it up deciding to send her alex a message.

* dear Alex I hope this message reaches you soon kara zor el is on her way home we were attacked tonight by a unknown force I believe they were after kara she still needs training from me but for her safety for now I sent her to you please keep her safe as we at the league have become very fond of kara * Nyssa sent the message and pocketed the phone.

Meanwhile in national city the deo were surrounded by the same group that attacked Nyssa and kara. Just as they thought all was lost the group pulled out.

Maggie who was there with the deo heard radio chatter " target on the move regroup and assist with capture " Maggie rushed to Alex and embraced her.

" alex it sounds like this was a trap they sent all these people after one person. Now we know they could only mean one person " Maggie finished.

Alex knew who Maggie meant " shit kara they pulled out because they think they can grab her do they know where she is " Alex finished then she heard her phone ping.

Alex opened the message and read it.

" oh my god maggs they attacked the league kara is tuning from them " alex spoke.

" who would dare attack them " Maggie asked.

" Cadmus might try it " Alex finished

Later back at the deo Lucy alex and Maggie all got the same email.

Dear alex Maggie and Lucy

I am safe for now just minor injury's I am in the city now managed to shake my pursuers but need to see you there maybe a mole at the deo as only you 3 knew my where abouts.

You're friend.

Lucy Alex and Maggie looked at each other they knew who sent it.


	9. dear kara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara receives a letter from Nyssa

Kara had been back in national city now a week but had still to see Lucy Alex and Maggie. Oh she had seen them when she had been out on patrol.

Kara arrived back at her flat and noticed a scroll on her table she clossed her eyes and let her senses flow. Kara didn't find anything wrong.

Kara opened the scroll.

Dear Kara we have looked into the attack upon you and it is indeed Cadmus that were involved. Kara be safe trust you're friends and no this you are never alone when times are dark I will come to you're aid.

From Nyssa.

Kara had a tear in her eye.

Across the city alex Lucy and Maggie where talking about the latest threat to the city when the lights went out and came back on they all grabbed their guns. Standing before them was a female assasin with a hood up.

" freeze or we will shoot " Alex yelled.

The 3 lady's heard the assassin chuckle.

" what's funny " maggie spoke.

" even if you did shoot it wouldn't do anything " Kara said as she removed her hood.

" KARA " the 3 girls yelled as they moved to hug Kara.

Kara looked at her friends and was happy she knew she had things to do and one day would have to leave to finish training with the league.


End file.
